


Baby Box

by chryslucienne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hearty's KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Tetsu selalu suka ciuman diam-diam Kei di tengah malam.





	Baby Box

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shoyo dan Kuroo Tetsurou milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya cuma pinjam.
> 
> Prompt untuk hari terakhir (kiss) Hearty's Kurotsuki Festival Week 2017. Otsukaresama♡

Kei tidak mengatakan 'aku pulang' setelah sampai di rumah. Ia lembur sedikit malam ini, menyelesaikan menilai kuis dan koreksi beberapa proposal mahasiswa bimbingannya. Pria itu bahkan tak repot menyalakan lampu dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.  
Akhir pekan ini, ia akan berpiknik dan menumpuk pekerjaan jelas bukan gayanya. Kei tidak mau mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya untuk bekerja. Meskipun kadang kertas-kertas koreksiannya membawa banyak humor dari ke- _desperate_ -an mahasiswa.  
Setelah bersih dan memakai piyama yang nyaman, Kei melangkah ke ruangan di sebelah kamar utama. Shoyo sudah terlelap dalam boks bayinya di kamar yang temaram. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu dengan hati-hati, menempatkan sang bocah dalam posisi yang lebih nyaman agar tidak rewel saat bangun karena salah posisi tidur.  
Bocah jeruk itu mengerang dan segera mendusel teman tidurnya. Persis seperti _piyik_ yang mencari kehangatan induknya. Sang teman tidur meraih punggung kecil itu, mendekatkan sedikit ke dadanya sebelum kembali mendengkur halus.  
Pantat Shoyo ditepuk-tepuk Kei pelan sambil membungkuk ke dalam boks. Dikecup kepala jingga itu dengan lembut sambil membisikkan 'semoga mimpi indah'. Bibirnya kemudian berpindah ke dahi teman tidur Shoyo lalu menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut kapas empuk bermotif kucing yang terabaikan di pojok boks.  
Kei menaikkan sedikit suhu penghangat ruangan, mengecek isi tas bayi Shoyo untuk acara besok dan menyelipkan sebuah mainan baru yang tadi dibelinya. Sekali lagi, ia mengecek dua kesayangannya yang telah dibuai mimpi sebelum menutup pintu ruangan. Saatnya istirahat juga.  
_Kei tidak sadar jika teman tidur Shoyo tersenyum lebar dalam tidurnya._

 

23.59  
11.07.17

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo sepertinya cocok sekali jadi bapak-bapak yang ikutan bobok di boks bayinya hahahaha.
> 
>  
> 
> Reminder :  
> Masih ngutang prompt akuarium.


End file.
